Heredia Province
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Costa Rica | seat_type = Capital city | seat = Heredia | seat1_type = | seat1 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = | founder = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 2656.98 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 433677 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = Herediano | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = CR-H | website = | footnotes = }} Heredia is a province of Costa Rica. It is in the north-central part of the country. The provincial capital is the city of Heredia, in the Central Valley near the city of San José, Costa Rica, the national capital. Location The Heredia province is a landlocked province (it does not border the ocean) and is bordered on the east by the Limón province, on the south by the San José province, on the west by the Alajuela province and to the north by Nicaragua Geography Heredia is the smallest province of Costa Rica. It has an area of . The northern part of the province is formed by plains but the southern part is in the Central Valley and the foothills of the Cordillera Central ("Central mountain range"), also known as Volcanic Central mountain range. The highest mountain in the province is the Barva volcano, high.. The longest river in the province is the Sarapiquí river, long. Other rivers in the province are: Virilla, Chirripó, Río Sucio, Sardinal, Peje y San Juan. Demographics A person from the province is known as herediano (woman: herediana). The Heredia province had a population, in 2011, of 433,677 for a population density of inhabitants/km2. The canton of Heredia, with 123,616 inhabitants, is the canton with more inhabitants. Evolution of the population in Heredia Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:400 height:373 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:450000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:50000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:25000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1963 text:1963 bar:1973 text:1973 bar:1984 text:1984 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2011 text:2011 PlotData= color:barra width:30 align:left bar:1950 from:0 till: 51760 bar:1963 from:0 till: 85063 bar:1973 from:0 till: 133844 bar:1984 from:0 till: 197575 bar:2000 from:0 till: 354732 bar:2011 from:0 till: 433677 PlotData= bar:1950 at: 51760 fontsize:S text: 51,760 shift:(-12,5) bar:1963 at: 85063 fontsize:S text: 85,063 shift:(-18,5) bar:1973 at: 133844 fontsize:S text: 133,844 shift:(-18,5) bar:1984 at: 197575 fontsize:S text: 197,575 shift:(-18,5) bar:2000 at: 354732 fontsize:S text: 354,732 shift:(-18,5) bar:2011 at: 433677 fontsize:S text: 433,677 shift:(-18,5) Administrative divisions The Heredia province is divided in 10 cantons, which are divided into 43 Districts. Economy An important economic activity in the province is farming. Important crops in the province are coffee, strawberry, pineapple, plantain, among others. File:Cafetal en Santa Bárbara de Heredia.jpg|Coffee plantation in Santa Bárbara File:Recogiendo fresas en Vara Blanca de Heredia.jpg|Strawberries in Vara Blanca File:Llanuras de Sarapiquí.jpg|Pineapples in Sarapiquí Gallery File:FortíndeHeredia.JPG|''Fortín'' of Heredia File:SanRafael.JPG|San Rafael's church, Heredia File:Castillo.JPG|Castle in Santa Lucía, Heredia province File:Volcán Barva.jpg|Barva volcano References Category:Provinces of Costa Rica